Quand tu veux, Granger
by ImTheAlpha
Summary: Draco Malefoy, Hermione Granger, une grande salle, avec des murs en pierre, et plein de gens. / Dramione, cute /


Bonsoiiiiir. Ok j'viens d'écrire ça en vingt minutes.. J'sais pas trop ça m'est venu comme ça. C'est pas du haut niveau mais j'ai essayé de faire un truc.. Potable ?

Disclaimer : Harry potter, les autres personnages, le monde magique, etc.. appartiennent à J. .

* * *

><p>Hermione vérifia une dernière fois que la coiffure que Ginny lui avait faite le matin même tenait toujours en place. Elle fût heureuse de la vision que le miroir lui renvoya et sortit de la salle. Harry l'attendait là, avec sa tignasse à peu près domptée mais pas complètement. On ne pourrait décidément jamais coiffer ses cheveux. Hermione passa son bras entre celui de Harry et ils commencèrent à avancer, doucement.<p>

Elle voyait les lèvres de Harry bouger mais, malgré tout ses efforts, ne parvenait pas à lui prêter attention. Elle était bien trop préoccupée pour ça. Elle était fébrile. Elle était paniquée. Elle avait peur que cette journée se passe mal. Elle était terrorisée en fait.

Deux immenses portes en bois apparurent dans son champs de vision. Elles étaient toutes deux fermées. Elle entendait une légère mélodie à travers ces deux grands battants. Elle s'arrêta brusquement. Harry se mît devant elle et lui souffla quelques mots réconfortant. Il serra brièvement sa main puis reprit sa position initiale. Hermione soupira légèrement, comme pour se donner du courage et reprit son chemin.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et elle rentra dans la grande salle aux murs de pierres. De chaque côté, il y avait des bancs en bois. Bancs où installés des tas de gens. Et tout ces gens la regardaient, elle, et non pas Harry. C'est bien Hermione qu'ils regardaient.

Elle baissa la tête et regarda le sol, ne supportant pas tout ces regards sur elle. Harry resserra sa prise sur son bras. Hermione s'accorda trois secondes pour se reprendre et relever la tête.

Tout se passera bien. Une.

Mais.. Et si cette journée tournait mal ? Deux.

Et si jamais ..? Trois.

Elle releva la tête. Elle avait déjà parcouru la moitié de l'allée centrale. Son regard passa sur les gens présents sans vraiment s'attarder. De toute manière, elle était tellement stressée qu'elle était incapable de mettre un nom sur un visage.

Son regard s'arrêta sur un visage au bout de l'allée, et toutes ces appréhensions s'envolèrent. Elle reprit confiance en elle et adressa un sourire éclatant à cette personne. Un sourire aussi éclatant que le sien lui fût rendu aussitôt.

Elle observa longuement cette personne. Sa bouche. Son nez. Ses cheveux. Ses yeux. Son sourire. Sa manière de se tenir. Ses vêtements.

Elle chercha le contact avec ses yeux. Ses yeux d'une couleur si spéciale. Ce gris argenté qu'elle a toujours trouvé magnifique sans jamais l'avouer. Et lorsque le contact est enfin établit et qu'elle peut se plonger dans ces yeux qu'elle aime tant, la pièce et les gens disparaissent. Le monde pourrait brûler, être à feu et à sang, qu'elle s'en ficherait car tout ce qui importait pour elle était devant ses yeux.

Elle arriva au pied des trois marches qui le séparaient de cette personne. Cette personne qui descendit les marches et s'arrêta en face d'elle. Harry la lâcha et confia son bras à cette personne.

« Prend bien soin d'elle. »

La personne hocha la tête et prit le bras de Hermione. Ils se perdirent dans les yeux de l'un et l'autre.

Hermione était si fière de lui et de tout le chemin qu'il avait parcouru depuis Hogwarts. Depuis la guerre. Il s'était battu pour donner une réputation à son nom, avait travaillé d'arrache-pied à l'université, était devenu médicomage et travaillait avec les enfants. Il avait trouvé sa rédemption. Il n'était plus ce petit con arrogant et fils-à-papa qu'elle avait connu pendant ses années collèges. Non, aujourd'hui, c'était un homme bien, gentil, toujours présent pour elle.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres rapidement.

« Quand tu veux, Granger.

-Maintenant, Malefoy. »

Hermione monta les trois marches, accompagnée par Draco Malefoy. Son futur époux.

Elle allait enfin l'épouser. Avec tout ses amis et sa famille présents. Dans cette église d'une petite ville Moldue.

Hermione eût énormément de mal à rester concentrée pendant tout le discours du prêtre. Mais le grand moment était enfin arrivé.

Le prêtre se tourna vers Draco.

« Draco Lucius Malefoy voulez-vous prendre Hermione Jean Granger qui est ici présente, pour épouse ?

-Oui, je le veux.

-Hermione Jean Granger voulez-vous prendre Draco Lucius Malefoy qui est ici présent, pour époux ?

-Oui, je le veux.

-En vertu des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare maintenant unis par les liens du mariage. »

Draco passa la bague au doigt de Hermione, et Hermione passa la bague au doigt de Draco.

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

* * *

><p>Voilà.. J'espère que c'était pas trop trop naze et que vous avez apprécié un peu. Bye bye.<p>

P.S : J'ai pas de Beta. J'ai relu mais bon j'fais beaucoup de fautes et j'oublie des mots, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.


End file.
